In our Dreams
by Summer's love
Summary: Kouji and Takuya love each other but they're just too afraid to tell. So the other frontiers decide to set them and since Christmas is getting closer …It means love is on the way….Takouji fic….
1. Default Chapter

This is only my first fanfic. So take it easy on me okay? I did this when I had my history class, I can't fall asleep or I'll be screamed by my history teacher for not paying attention. (But so far I pass all my history exams with a B+.)So I did this to save myself from falling asleep while listening to my MP3 player and the history teacher preaching about the Tang Dynasty and quite frankly I couldn't care less, at the end I end up writing all this crap, and since I have nothing to do at home, I type up this huge pile of crap and post it in F.F net cuz I have nothing better to do. Now plz enjoy the story people.  
  
Warning: This is a Takouji [Takuya + Kouji] fic. Slash...Yiao...what ever you call it.  
  
Disclaimer: If I own digimon I wouldn't bother to type this disclaimer. But I do own the plot and Izumi's evil ideas/plans.  
  
Our Dreams  
  
Chapter one : The Plan of the Year  
  
Minamoto Kouji is someone you'll never thought that is gay....with his tall lean body to his dark blue eyes and his blue hair which up to his mid-back that is fasten into a ponytail. And of course, after you've get a mental picture of Kouji in your brain, you can tell that he is very ... beautiful as some (artistic) people or very handsome as most girls describes him. But that 13 year-old teen is in love...but not with any girl, but with his best friend, Kanbara Takuya. Normally nobody gives it a damn if you fall in love with your best friend, if you're a male and you're best friend is a female or the other way around. But if you're a male and so is your best friend,(or the other way around) my suggestion is ...don't give up and go for it. Cause who knows? You might get yourself your perfect partner and your very own lover...just like our dear Kouji did. But no doubt, behind every pair of lovers, a group of good friends help a lot to bring them up together. Just like this pair. [A/N: Very crappy introduction I think]  
  
~**~~**~~**~  
  
It is official. Minamoto Kouji is in love. He can never stop himself from thinking about Takuya lately for some reason and he would want to know why too. Kouji already have feelings for that burnette during in the Digital World, but it was never this strong. His twin O nii-chan [older brother] ,Kouichi is already saying that something is wrong (or that he's is in love) since he can not lie to his O nii-chan, he told Kouichi the truth...the horrible truth. Worst yet, every time Takuya starts to acts all cute or touches him (sometimes or both), Kouji blushes as if he just catches the fever.  
  
"Mr. Minamoto, can you please answer the question on the board for us?" Yamachi Sensei [teacher] asked firmly, using her you-better-not-mess-with- me tone. (Who must had notice that Kouji was daydreaming.) With a sign, Kouji walked up to the front of the class and stared at the chalkboard for about 10 seconds and grabbed a piece of chalk from the chalk-box and wrote the answer (which he thinks is correct)and return back to his sit.  
  
"This is correct...as usual." Yamachi Sensei replied, looking at the answer.  
  
Kouji didn't even bother to look at his math teacher. He was too busy thinking of the burnette to even care. All Kouji wish now is that today's day of school would end...now.  
  
BRRIIINNG!  
  
'Thank God.' Was all Kouji thought when he heard the bell rang. He was happy that he can go home now and was even happier when Takuya asked him that did he want to go to his house to...talk...?  
  
"Why would I want go to your place?" Kouji asked in his usual loner voice (which he trained himself since when he was eight years of age.)  
  
"'Cause I want you to, and besides I need help with the homework that Mokeru Sensei gave us." Takuya replied with his usual content cheerful smile.  
  
Kouji just loves that smile. That's was what made Kouji fell in love with Takuya in the first place. He always had that unique aura about him...which always makes Kouji smile...even when he did not wanted to. Kouji never remember seeing anyone who had Takuya's happy and innocent smile or his cheerfulness or his dark brown eyes or his dark brown chestnut hair that sticks out and bangs to the burnette's face. Kouji just loves everything about him, from head to toe.  
  
"Earth to Kouji? Hello is anybody home?" Takuya snaps his fingers at Kouji's face (and acting all cute again).  
  
Kouji blushed, signs and grins, "Guess I don't have a choice, do I?"  
  
"Nope, you don't" [Takuya]  
  
All Kouji did was smile, very softly, and yelled, "I'll race ya'!"  
  
"Then prepare to lose to the almighty Warrior of Fire!" [Takuya]  
  
"In your dreams, Kanbara!" [Kouji]  
  
But the Warrior of Light did not heard the burnette whispered, very sadly,  
  
"Only in my dreams I can really tell you how much I love you."  
  
Just like that they race to the burnette's home each smiling with happiness and sadness in both of their eyes.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
"Guys, I need your help." Kouichi said to the Digimon Frontiers (all except for Kouji and Takuya) and Shinya, Takuya's little brother.  
  
"We know, we know you've said that for the 16th time today already! So what seems to be the problem?" Ask Izumi, who is (all of them to be exact) sitting on a chair in the public library with her hands touching the table.  
  
"No offense but all I want to know is why did Tomoki bring Shinya here." Junpei wondered out loud.  
  
"Cause Shin-Chan and I are dating for two months now." Was Tomoki cheerful answer.  
  
"Ooh......WHAT?!!!!" Kouichi, Izumi and Junpei screamed, followed by a loud "Shhh!.." from other people in different tables.  
  
"You're gay?!" Izumi questioned with shock.  
  
"Yep!" [Tomoki]  
  
"Okay people back to the subject, so I need you guys to help Kouji cause from what I learned, my brother is hopelessly in love with Takuya." [Kouichi]  
  
"Funny, O nii -Chan is in love with Minamoto O nii-chan, maybe we can hook them up then!" Shinya spoke for the first time in there.  
  
"Shin-Chan, you're a genius!" Tomoki exclaimed, and kiss the younger boy on the left cheek while Shinya blush as red as a tomato.[A/N: How cute.... :)]  
  
"Seem like that we've got a job to do then...but how?" Junpei pinpoint it out.  
  
Then Kouichi, Junpei, Tomoki and Shinya turn their heads to face Izumi. But Izumi had a evil grin in her face that can only meant one thing....  
  
"Boys, I've got a plan..." Izumi smirks in pure evilness.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
"So do you guys get it?" Izumi asked impatiently  
  
They are now in Izumi's house and since the girl's parents is both in a second honeymoon, Izumi is left alone. [A/N: This scene takes place in around 4:15pm, Kouji and Takuya is probably both in Takuya's home by now, but that will be in the next chapter....if I ever get to write it out] And since Izumi is a normal teenager, Izumi called a meeting in her house to discuss about 'The Plan'.  
  
"Yeah...but when do we get to stuff O nii-chan to a gift box and send it to Minamoto O nii-Chan?" Shinya point out.  
  
"Well....Thanksgiving just passed, and Kouji's (and Kouichi's) birthday is in March, are there any important dates between them, Izumi-Chan?" Junpei questioned, frowning and eating a bag full of potato chips.  
  
"Hello?! Christmas is in three weeks, you dimwit" Izumi replied with a anime stress sign in her forehead.  
  
"I just can't wait to see Kouji's look when he sees Takuya in all ribbons." Kouichi said, trying to choke up his laughter, thinking how would his brother react when he sees Takuya in ribbons.  
  
"All I want to see is Takuya O nii-Chan dressed in a Chinese doll girl costume...it will be soo funny." Tomoki grinned.  
  
Then the group of teenagers (and two pre-teen boys) stop talking for a minute and suddenly burst out laughing by the remarks from Kouichi and Tomoki.  
  
"So let the plan of the century begin." Izumi managed from laughing too hard.  
  
So, this is how the story begins. Just like that.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Chapter one is now done! Yah!  
  
People, plz tell me what you think about it. Continue or not to continue? and plz tell me did I did anything wrong cuz personally, I think its crappy and stupid but this is my first fanfic and I'm only 13....oh well, plz feel free to correct me and tell me if there is any spelling mistakes I did not bother to have it spell checked. So plz review and flames are welcome too.  
  
Kouji:*Mad* you made me sound like a lovesick school girl!  
  
S.L.: Oh yeah?! *grabs Takuya out of the showers*  
  
Kouji:*Sees Takuya all wet and wearing nothing except a towel wrapped around his waist*  
  
Takuya: Whoa-what? Kouji: *Goes beet red and faints*  
  
S.L.: *Smirks* you may go now, Takuya.  
  
Takuya:*Blinks and walks away*  
  
S.L.: Well that's it for now guys *yawns* I must really go to bed, it's already 12:56 am and I have to go to school tomorrow! Goodnight! *walks away*  
  
Kouji: *Still on the floor, fainted with a dreamy look in his face*  
  
Love you guys,  
  
Summer Love 


	2. Waiting at Love's Gateway

Merry Christmas everyone!!!!! Okay first I really want to say that I am sorry cuz school is keeping me up with exams and ect... And thank all you readers that reviewed the fist chapter of my crappy story!!! Thank you!!*bows* 8 reviews on the first chapter! And thanks to all the people who helped correct me! Thank you to all! And now on with chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: If I own digimon I wouldn't bother to type this disclaimer up. And to tell you the truth, all I own is the plot, the Chinese doll girl outfit (for Takuya!!), the 5 foot 5 gift box and the bag of potato chips that Junpei just ate.*gives Junpei death glare*  
  
Warning: People who don't like male and/with male pairing pls leave NOW cause this is a Takouji [Takuya +Kouji] fic.*does the victory dance*  
  
In Our Dreams  
  
Chapter Two: Waiting at Love's Gateway  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
"Hell.how can you do this? I can't even understand the importance of percentage, yet you already mastered the skills.." Takuya grumbled, holding his math notebook with a much stressed out look on his face.  
  
Two of the Digital world's ten warriors are both already at the brunette's house doing some math homework together. While Kouji is already on question seven, the final question in the meantime Takuya is still on question two.  
  
"That's because I listen and pay attention to the teacher, unlike someone I know." Kouji said calmly, without bothering to look over his math textbook.  
  
"YOU pay attention?! Half of the time I see you at class, you're daydreaming of something..or someone." Takuya teased, but Warrior of Light did not hear the brunette retort back at him; he was too concentrated on his homework and looking very peaceful indeed.  
  
'He just looks so innocent and beautiful that way' Takuya thought, staring at Kouji's soft dark blue hair and his pale and flawless facial features and question himself why did he, Kanbara Takuya the Warrior of Fire, have to fall for his friend.  
  
"Wake up, Takuya! Its not nap time yet!" Kouji shouted right at the brunette's left ear.  
  
"What the hell!?!" Takuya yelled out, and stop daydreaming about the ever so beautiful yet so peaceful Kouji he was daydreaming of straight away, and turned his attention back to the real life Kouji with a frown on his face.  
  
"Sorry Kouji, I was thinking about something." Takuya mumbled, very softly.  
  
"You're always daydreaming of something, no wonder you occasionally fail your exams."[Kouji]  
  
"Oh, I'm surprised you notice that, Kouji." Takuya said in a very sarcastic manner.  
  
"Ahh. Takuya, what is your art notebook doing inside your math textbook? Kouji asked with an I-wonder-why look on his face.  
  
The other reason Takuya didn't manage to finish his math homework (other than thinking of Kouji, that is) is because the brunette was in addition, too busy drawing a sketch of the older blue hair teen his art notebook, while Kouji was not looking.  
  
Takuya blushed, without noticing he did and made a grab for his art book but Kouji, who is feeling little not-so-himself and playful, effortlessly managed to grab Takuya's art book just before the brunette did.  
  
"So. that's what our little Takuya is doing all day long.drawing and sketching." Kouji teased with his eyes narrowed and an evil grin placed upon the warrior of light's face.  
  
Takuya blushed even deeper (if achievable) than before, thinking what would Kouji do if he sees the sketch of him.  
  
"Kouji, give it back!!!" Takuya cried out, hoping Kouji would not open his art book book.  
  
"Hmm, let me think." Kouji teased in a mocking thoughtful voice, "I think I will take a no." And without any warning, Kouji starts to run around the brunette's bedroom with Takuya's art book on his hands.  
  
"If you want it, you'll have to catch it!" Kouji yelled out, with a smile of pure innocent happiness on his face and starts jumping on Takuya's bed.  
  
'Kouji is positive for once..and acting like a typical teen too,' Takuya wondered, and then a huge smirk came out of the brunette's face and charge forward to the blue hair teen but Kouji blocked and once again, starts to run away from the charging Takuya.  
  
"Then let my war, my mission begin then." Kouji whispered out loud but not loud enough for the brunette to hear, "My mission .to guard over you.and to love you."  
  
The next thing they knew they are chasing each other around the room for the art book.but to tell you the truth, what they are really chasing for is.their unbreakable, unmistakable deep love.that they had for each other.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
"Kouichi what do you think, should we go with red and gold one or blue and white one?" Izumi asked her friend, holding up two Chinese doll girl costume outfit (for Takuya!!!) in two different styles and two different sets of color.  
  
"I think we should go with the red and gold one." Kouichi replied, taking a peek at both of the outfits for a certain brunette who bears the name 'Kanbara Takuya'.  
  
Kouichi and Izumi are both in the mall. Why, you might ask. Searching for Chinese costumes, and so far they had been lucky; they manage to locate a store that sells different country costumes. But it took Izumi and Kouichi a whole hour to find a Chinese costume. (Due to the fact the Chinese shop manager, barely understands Japanese.) [A/N: Sorry to all the Chinese people who is reading this!!!]  
  
"Guess you're right." Izumi stared at the costumes, and signed. Both of the Digital World's warriors walked up to the shop cashier and paid the cashier 4300 Yen, then walked out of the store with Kouichi holding a paper bag that holds Takuya's Chinese costume.  
  
"You know, I never thought that Kouji likes Takuya, heck I never even know that my Otouto [little brother] is .well gay until the day he told me. Yes, Kouji can be a little feminine sometimes, with his hair, mood swings and stuff, but.I thought I am the only one that is bisexual." Kouichi said silently.  
  
"That's why I constantly wish that Junpei's crush is you, not me." The 13 years old girl signed. Izumi is the only person that knows who Kouichi's 'crush' is, due to the fact that Kouichi never told anyone (with the exception of Izumi) that his is also gay, not even his own twin brother knows that.  
  
"So... What do you think about that new science teacher?" asked Kouichi, who at last decided to change the subject apparently because the last time they (Kouichi and Izumi) got to the subject concerning about 'Kouichi's Crush', Izumi practically shout it to the whole nation of Japan.  
  
"What a moron that teacher is, he gave me a whole MOUNTAIN of homework in the first day he arrives ." begun Izumi, who is going on a full page rant on the new science teacher for giving too much homework.  
  
But Kouchi was only partly listening; he was merely thinking of how fortunate his Otouto-Chan is to have Takuya and wishing that maybe, just maybe Junpei likes him a little more than friends are supposed to. But Kouichi knew that won't happen because it came clearly obvious that Junpei's crush is Izumi, not him. A tear run across the boy's face with no caution as the boy smiled in defeat, knowing sorrowfully, that the person he loves will never love him back. Now Kouichi fully understand why love hurts.because you if you love someone you will desire to be with that special someone of yours until you die, but for Kouichi, he knows that he can not be with his special someone, not now.not later.  
  
But only gods and goddesses up there know that he is wrong. Very wrong indeed.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Yes Chapter 2 is now done! Now I can finally post it! Yea! Flames are welcome and plz review!!! One last thing though, those anyone knows which zodiac Takuya is?  
  
And KellyQ: YES!!! This is the best Christmas gift anyone ever gave me!! A BIG thank you!!  
  
Summer's Love 


End file.
